


A Sticky Situation

by MythicallyInspired



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Rhett, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyInspired/pseuds/MythicallyInspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming a sticky episode of Good Mythical Morning ends with our two favorite hosts sharing more than just a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drakthog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakthog/gifts).



> I’m a 100% sure this fanfic will cement my place in hell. The lovely drakthog requested I finish this, and I can’t say no to a face like hers. This was actually an exchange between us on kik and I couldn’t resist making this into a full length fic. So, enjoy this porn with no plot.

“Alright, guys, that’s a wrap!” Stevie yelled, clapping her hands together once as the cameras stopped recording and the lights dimmed a bit.

Link took in a deep sigh of relief, his hands gripping the edge of desk before he pushed himself back from it, his chair skidding against the tile below quietly. He stood up slowly, unsure if his chair was sticking to his backside, before he looked over, seeing that the chair had remained on its four legs. He exhaled loudly through his nose before he began to walk off the Good Mythical Morning set, his shoes skidding against the floor softly.

He began to pull at the feathers stuck to his body, wincing as they pulled at his bare skin and the good amount of arm hair he had. A white feather unstuck with a quiet _‘ssst’_ sound before he tossed the feather to the ground, not really caring about where it landed or the fact someone would have to pick up what he was dropping. Sooner or later, he would. He just couldn't bring himself to really do anything at this moment.

“I want to meet the _idiot_ who thought jumping into a kiddie pool with glue and feathers was a brilliant idea,” Link growled softly, wincing as he pulled off another feather.

Behind him, Rhett laughed, watching as Link pulled and tugged at the fluffiness that covered his arms. Indeed, pulling off the feathers was very painful but he was attempting to be tougher about it, grunting when he pulled a feather from his skin, along with a glob of white glue.

An area on his arm with a thicker, longer feather was being particularly stubborn, and he let out a low groan. “These are completely stuck to my skin. There’s no way I’m gonna get this stuff off without pulling off some skin,” he frowned, finally able to pull off the piece and tossing it away.

“Dang it!” Link whined, pulling another feather off, which happened to take a few of his arm hairs along with it. “I hate this,” he growled, heading into the main building and up the stairs, leading up to the main offices. He was quick to carefully open the door to his and Rhett’s shared office, stepping inside.

“This is stupid!” Link complained loudly, pulling at some feathers on his hair.

Rhett only followed, laughing again. He closed the door behind him, stepping as close as he could to Link without getting them stuck together. That would be awkward.

The taller man rubbed his hands together, attempting to rub the drying glue off of his palms and fingers. It seemed to work, his eyes glancing down as thin shavings of glue fell onto the carpeted floor of their office. Once he was sure they were adamantly cleaned, he placed his hands on Link’s lower back, his fingers soon finding the sides of the smaller man’s waist. “Come on, now. It’s not that bad, Link.”

Rhett didn't get a response, but felt Link’s body relax under his touch. One hand wandered up to pull some feathers off of his partner’s shirt, wiping off chips of dried glue. He then leaned forward and kissed at Link’s hair, his lips dragging over to the side of his neck. Link shivered underneath him as soft bearded lips kissed gently at his skin. “Don’t be such a baby.”

Link tensed, looking over at Rhett’s face before he narrowed his eyes. “Not with this again, Rhett,” he grumbled, the flush on his face leaving him. He continued to pull at the feathers, grunting softly. “I’m not a baby. I can complain all I want when I’m all sticky and irritated.”

Rhett didn't offer a response, only wrapping his arms around Link’s waist and pressing their dried shirts together. “You are such a whiner,” he clicked his tongue, before he nipped softly at the exposed flesh below Link’s ear. “If you really feel that bad why don’t you just take a shower? The feathers and glue will come off easier,” he suggested, before his large hands began to wander up Link’s slim body, and he held back a moan as Link pressed his body back into him. “Besides… I like it when you’re all sticky and irritated.”

Link took a sharp intake of breath, his teeth biting at his lower lip. Rhett’s hands were leaving trails of sparks all over his sides. “You’re insatiable,” he whispered, pressing his backside against Rhett’s hips. “How can you be turned on when we both look like this?”

“I’m always turned on by you,” was Rhett’s immediate reply, in which he emphasized it by cupping Link’s ass with one large palm, squeezing gently. He really didn't care about the glue, the feathers, or the way Link thought he looked; Link was absolutely adorable when he was angry.

Link let out a moan, but quickly shut his mouth when it escaped him. He honestly let Rhett have too much control over his body.

“The crew will be out in a few minutes, since they don’t have anything else to do today. You can use the shower then, if you want to,” Rhett murmured, kissing Link’s earlobe and nipping it gently.

Link’s eyes fluttered shut, his pink lips parting as he was kissed and caressed oh-so-gently. “Oh, gosh, Rhett,” he moaned, before he grabbed at Rhett’s hip, pressing their bodies together as much as they would allow. He had Rhett in a position they hadn't been in for a few days, with both of the being so busy with work that once they got home, they were too exhausted to even speak to each other. He had Rhett where he wanted him, and he was going to make good use of his boyfriend’s eagerness to please.

Link looked down at the table in front of him, before he leaned forward, his body bending in front of Rhett. His hands gripped at the edge of the white desk, his back arching a bit before he pressed his behind into Rhett’s crotch, not bothering to hide or hold back the gasp that rose in his throat. He glanced back at the larger man, a small, mischievous grin crossing his lips. “You should shower with me,” he murmured.

Rhett’s eyes lit up, his pupils dilating as he watched his lover bend over in front of him, sticking out his tantalizing backside. He felt a shiver travel up his spine, his crotch automatically pushing into Link. “That sounds… sounds like a plan,” he gulped.

It was evident that Rhett was quickly losing a handle on himself, and Link couldn't help but chuckle softly and press himself back into Rhett again.

Seeing those cerulean eyes twinkle with naughtiness made something in Rhett snap. He groaned, pressing his hips up against Link’s ass before he leaned forward and grasped Link’s shoulders, pulling him back up. Rhett was quick to wrap an arm around Link’s waist and place the other at Link’s chest. Link gasped, before he felt a bearded cheek press against the side of his face.

“You are so hot; you know that?” Rhett breathed, kissing at Link’s heated skin. “I’m gonna need you to go downstairs and ask everyone to go home early; because I’m so very close to kicking everyone out of this building,” he whispered, before he turned Link’s lips towards him, kissing him deeply.

Link whined loudly, bucking back into his boyfriend before he licked at Rhett’s lips, then kissed him back just as deeply. Rhett’s hands wandered all over his slim middle, and he couldn't help but reach a hand back and cup Rhett’s excitement through his jeans. Hips bucked into his hand, and he disconnected their lips before they ended up against a desk or a wall or on the couch.

“You’re going to start the water while I go tell everyone to go home,” he murmured before he pulled away, albeit hesitantly. He pecked Rhett’s pouting lips before adjusting himself in his jeans, then heading out of the office.

Rhett whined in the back of his throat as Link left, his cock pressing uncomfortably in his jeans and the lingering sparks of pleasure running over his spine. He wanted Link so badly that it was hurting, that he could feel his whole existence shake and shudder from the need to touch his lover. He was quick to adjust and make himself as comfortable as he could, before he headed out of their office and went to the nearest bathroom to get the water running in the shower, just as Link had requested.

Link, on the other hand, was quick to go around the studio and the lot, telling everyone that they could go home, that him and Rhett would take care of everything and close up. The majority of the crew had simply accepted all that was said as fact, and they were eager to be able to go home early and end the day. Link watched as everyone packed up their stuff, heading out of the building. When Link was fairly sure that the majority of the crew had left, he made his way back upstairs. He could hear the water running from one of the bathrooms, and he immediately knew that Rhett had followed his request.

He couldn't help but smile.

Link walked over to the bathroom door and opened it slowly, peeking his head in and seeing his lover nearby the shower, apparently calmly waiting for the water to warm up. He slid his body into the bathroom as quietly as he could, then closed the door gently behind him, his body leaning against it. Rhett must have heard some sort of sound from him, because the taller man turned towards the door, looking at Link. Rhett’s pupils were blown, only thin slithers of green visible around the edge of his iris.

Link smirked a bit, raising his hand to motion Rhett forward with a “come hither” movement of his finger. “Come here, baby.”

Rhett didn't need a second invitation. The larger man took two large strides across the ceramic floor, quickly covering Link with his larger body, his arms wrapping around his slim waist. Their lips immediately connected, Rhett sliding his tongue into Link’s mouth and between his velvety lips. He received an immediate reaction, Link’s tongue meeting his.

Link moaned out in delight, his hands grasping Rhett’s shoulders tightly. They kissed eagerly and passionately, having missed the taste of each other on their lips. Rhett was overly eager to please his lover, his lips disconnecting from Link’s, only to travel down to his neck, his teeth nibbling at the soft skin. Large hands wandered over Link’s slim body before going to his back, and then slowly move down. Rough palms took Link’s ass, squeezing and pulling him closer.

Link pressed himself into Rhett’s hands and his chest into his. He arched his neck as Rhett practically devoured his neck. “Oh, gosh, Rhett, I need you. I need you so badly,” he breathed.

“Shower,” Rhett mumbled against Link’s neck, his hands moving to the front of Link’s pants. He was quick to undo his belt and shove the pants down Link’s slim legs.

Link was quick to step out of the jeans before kicking off his shoes, then leaning back against the door as Rhett’s fingers moved up his chest, undoing the buttons to his flannel shirt. His fingers pushed back the material, exposing Link’s chest. Rhett was quick to swoop back in and kiss Link with all he had. Every inch of Link’s mouth was dominated by Rhett’s quick and eager tongue, fingers pulling the blue flannel off his upper body and dropping it onto the floor.

Link groaned against Rhett’s lips before he pulled away, giggling breathlessly before he was quick to pull off his socks, then he brought his fingers to Rhett’s chest. Nimble and quick fingers pulled transparent buttons from their holes, quickly exposing Rhett’s chest. “This is unnecessary,” he said, then he moved his fingers down, palming Rhett briefly before he tugged at his belt, pulling it from the loops and then unzipping his jeans. “This,” he then moved his fingers to the loops, using them as points to pull his jeans down, “is also unnecessary.”

Rhett let his head fall back, enjoying the feeling of Link’s hands on him, even though he couldn't help but miss the hand on his cock. He was fully hard at this point, his blood running through his veins at an alarming speed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pushing his hips out, practically begging to be touched. When he felt his undergarments being pulled off, he practically let out a groan when the pressure was relieved from his erection. He had to open his eyes at this point, his gaze going down to his kneeling boyfriend.

Link licked his lips at the sight of Rhett’s cock in front of his face, his fingernails trailing up the side of Rhett’s thigh, eliciting a sharp intake of breath and a shudder. He smirked, before he leaned forward and kissed the tip, then poked his tongue out and licked the slit teasingly.

“Shit, Link,” Rhett groaned, his hand making its way to the side of the wall next to him.

Link was quick to swipe a stripe up Rhett’s length with his tongue, then stand back up to meet Rhett’s lustful gaze.

Rhett let out something similar to a growl before he took Link’s lips back onto his own, his hands moving down to tug Link’s underwear down his hips to his thighs, where Link was able to easily shimmy them off and onto the ground.

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett, kissing him passionately, deeply, before he pulled away. “Rhett, come on,” he whispered, then nipped gently at his lower lip. “I haven’t felt you inside me in so long…”

Rhett hissed before he leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, then their bodies together. Link was hard and waiting against him, and the mere thought of it made Rhett shudder. He was quick to pull Link along as he walked over to the shower, pushing aside the curtain. He made sure Link stepped inside first, following after him. He closed the curtain behind them, before he pressed Link up against the tiled wall.

Link let out an _‘oof’_ sound before it melted into a desperate moan, Rhett’s rough hand encasing his hard cock. Rhett began to stroke, pulling another sound of pleasure from Link’s throat.

Rhett licked his own lips, watching as Link’s eyes fluttered closed. He bit at his lip, leaning forward and nibbling at Link’s skin behind his earlobe, his body pressing against Link’s.

Link moaned out loudly, pressing himself into Rhett’s grip and his body. It felt so good, so warm and tight and rugged. His lover’s hands were so large in comparison to his own. He whined and bucked up against Rhett, before his own hands moved to grab Rhett’s cock, stroking it slowly. “You’re so big, Rhett,” he murmured, his voice deeper and slurred with lust. “I touched myself yesterday while you were out, thinking about your big cock.”

Rhett let out a low groan, his body tensing and a shudder running through him as Link’s voice moved over him, and the dirty words that were coming from his mouth. It was absolutely sinful.

“I touched myself this morning,” Rhett confessed, pressing their foreheads together, “I thought about you, and how much I've missed being inside of you.”

Link gasped loudly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he began to think about Rhett, jerking himself off desperately, holding back groans and moans as he thought about fucking his boyfriend into the mattress, wall, or ground, whatever position he wanted him in. It brought on a new wave of arousal over his body, and he felt like he was going to get overwhelmed.

“I thought about how tight you are,” he murmured, sliding his free hand down Link’s back and pressing a finger between his cheeks and against his entrance for emphasis. Another gasp came from Link. “I thought about how your cock drips for me,” he squeezed Link’s cock a bit and sped up his rhythm, “Your skin,” he bit at his neck, sliding his teeth along his skin, “And your perfect lips,” he moved his lips up to Link’s lips, kissing him deeply.

Link felt like he was about to lose his mind. He whined into Rhett’s mouth, his free hand making its way to around Rhett’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. His hand on Rhett’s cock began to move faster, pumping him and slickening him up against the warm water that poured over the both of them.

“You’re still dirty,” Rhett murmured, regretfully pulling away before he slowed his hands down, then pulled away to grab at the vanilla scented shampoo that sat next to the body wash and lotion. He gently pulled Link’s hand off of him before he poured some shampoo into his hand, then placed it on top of Link’s hair, washing into his darkly colored hair.

Link let out a breath to calm himself down, before he leaned back against the tiled wall, letting Rhett wash his hair for him. He pulled the body soap up and a small towelette, lathering the soap into the cloth before he began to wash Rhett’s arms and neck. It was probably more important to wash the glue and feathers off before they did anything else.

Rhett ran his soapy hands over Link’s shoulders and arms, pulling off the now wet but still dry glue, watching it drip onto the ceramic tub floor. He watched as feathers fell, but made sure to toss them onto the side of the tub.

“Mm… Rhett…” Link hummed, kissing at Rhett’s lips while he was distracted, his fingers going to stroke at Rhett’s wet beard. His fingers lingered in the coarse hair, petting at Rhett’s chin before both of his fingers were on his cheeks, pulling him down.

Rhett mumbled, kissing Link when he was pulled before wrapping his arms around Link’s waist. He kissed him gently, over and over before he pulled away to wash the soap out of Link’s hair. He scrubbed and lathered, massaging the back of his head before his hands ran over his arms, making sure all the glue was gone. When he was sure it was, he allowed Link to check his body as well.

Once they were sure they were fully clean, Link allowed himself to be pressed against the tiled wall once more, being completely shielded from water by his boyfriend’s larger form. Blue eyes raked over his wet chest, up to his no-longer slicked back hair. Rhett was drop-dead sexy like this, lips parted and his cheeks slightly flush from excitement.

Link giggled softly, his hands grasping at Rhett’s to pull him closer. “You look so good like this,” he murmured, before Rhett’s arms pulled Link to his chest, but one hand moved to Link’s pelvis once more, grasping his cock and stroking it. Link let out a soft moan.

“You look so sexy right now,” Rhett breathed, taking in the disheveled appearance of Link’s hair, his pink lips swollen and his cheeks red. Purple bruises were already appearing on Link’s tanned skin, and the fact that Rhett knew he put them there caused a feeling of possessiveness to run over him.

Link smiled softly, moaning once more before he grabbed onto Rhett’s biceps, pushing his hips into Rhett’s movements. “I've missed being with you like this,” he murmured, then he moved his hand down and took Rhett into his hand again.

Rhett gasped softly and shuddered, straightening out his back as he was stroked. His fingers tightened around Link’s cock. “I don’t know how long I can last, Link. I want to be inside of you, baby,” Rhett whispered huskily.

Link bit back a groan, before he nodded. “I need you inside of me. Please, Rhett,” he moaned, only to let out a soft cry as he was forcefully turned, his chest against the tiled wall. His ass was forcefully pulled out, a knee going in between his legs to spread him. His fingers grasped for any sort of purchase, but found none. “Rhett,” he called, looking over his shoulder.

Rhett was leaning over, grabbing the bottle of lotion. He was quick to cover his fingers in the substance, making sure the water wouldn't wash it off. He rubbed his fingers together, his free hand going to spread Link’s cheeks. “Gosh, I don’t know how much I can control myself with how you look right now. You look good enough to eat, Link.”

Link felt a hot blush come to his cheeks, and he immediately turned his head to press the top of his head into the tile. His eyes looked towards the bottom of the tub, his fingers still scratching uselessly against the tile.

Rhett let out a low chuckle before his fingers went to Link’s hole, his index finger tracing over the rim slowly. He felt Link tense up under his touch, and he was quick to lean down and kiss up Link’s spine. “Relax for me, baby.”

Link swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he attempted to calm himself down. He wanted this, needed this desperately after not knowing Rhett’s touch for nearly two weeks.

Rhett felt Link relax after his low, encouraging words. He hummed and kissed at Link’s shoulder before he stood up. “Good boy,” he murmured, rubbing Link’s cheek with his free hand before his finger slid inside of Link slowly.

Link moaned softly and adjusted his feet against the floor. He licked his lips before pressing into Rhett’s finger. It didn't feel as bad as he thought it would. It was a very pleasant feeling against him, and he could feel a constant, but gentle constant flow of pleasure at the base of his spine. “Mm…” Link hummed, his fingers sliding down the wall a bit.

Rhett took that as a good sign before slowly sliding in a second finger. He felt Link tense up a bit, but he was quick to adjust his pace, moving his fingers in and out of him as gently as he could. Link was pleasantly tight around his fingers, but he knew it would feel even more incredible with Link’s walls around his cock. He needed to prepare him properly, and he had to be patient.

The hand on Link’s ass made its way around Link’s hips, finding his hard cock. Link tensed up, but it was a pleasurable, unexpected feeling. Rhett wrapped his fingers around Link, jerking him off slowly.

Link whined a bit when his cock was touched, but he couldn't help but relax into the grip and push into the feeling. His fingers slid up the tile.

Rhett wanted to hear that sound again. He pumped Link’s cock, only to get a wave of pleasurable sounds from him. He was fully relaxed at this point, and Rhett found it safe to add the third and final finger. There was little resistance, and Rhett could now pleasure his lover as much as he wanted, or how much he needed to until Link was ready for him.

“More, Rhett, please, I need more,” Link whimpered, pressing back into his fingers. The pleasure was building intensely, bringing more of a thrumming feeling over his body.

Rhett took in a deep breath before he began to thrust his fingers in and out faster, his fingers stretching and spreading his lover. He scissored, opening his lover up more for him.

Link groaned out as Rhett’s fingers stretched him even more, the feeling so familiar and so good. It wasn't as painful as he expected, and he pushed down even further on Rhett’s thick fingers wantonly. “Rhett, I can’t take it anymore. I need you to fuck me already,” he whimpered.

Rhett took in a deep breath, his body shivering before he shook his head. “Need you comfortable as possible,” he murmured, then thrusted in his fingers in deeper. Watching his lover push down onto his fingers did things to him. He felt warm and dizzy. Link just felt so hot and tight inside. He shook his head and leaned down to nibble at Link’s earlobe, squeezing Link’s cock in his hand to distract himself.

Link moaned again, his eyes closing blissfully at the places that he was being touched. He attempted to push into Rhett’s hand and back into his fingers at the same time. Rhett’s hands just felt so good and so rough. He felt so small underneath the touches and the chest what was looming over his back. “Rhett… oh, goodness,” he gasped, tilting his head up, his cheek pressing into the tile.

Rhett couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out of Link slowly, and moved Link towards his rock hard cock. His own fingers moved over his cock, stroking himself to slicken himself up. He took a hold of Link’s hips, pulling him close. His tip slid over the slick entrance, pressing in teasingly.

Link groaned lowly in his throat, his nails clawing at the tile before he pressed back into Rhett, feeling the tip of his cock slide right into him. He gasped and arched, before he slowly began to push back into him, taking at least half of him before pausing to adjust. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whimpered, then licked his lips.

Rhett groaned when he felt his length enter Link, his hands leaving his hips to grab at his cheeks, cupping them and squeezing hard. “You feel so good, baby,” he moaned. Despite the warm water hitting his back, he could feel sweat beading on his forehead. Link was just as hot and tight as he had imagined. He attempted to thrust in a bit more, but was immediately stopped by a hand reaching over and grabbing his wrist.

Link groaned lowly, his back tensing. “Shit, Rhett, wait a second,” he murmured. He needed to take this a bit slower than he had originally thought. He attempted to control his breathing, the pain a thrumming against the base of his spine. It was slightly overwhelming, and his nerves felt like they were completely on fire.

Rhett swallowed thickly, feeling Link’s uneasiness. He completely stopped and let Link take control of the situation. He moved his hands from Link’s ass to up to his back, his hands running up and down his moist skin. He leaned down and nibbled at the sensitive skin of Link’s exposed neck, licking hard and sucking. With his right hand, Rhett continued to stroke Link slowly, teasing him just enough to get him to relax.

Rhett’s touches and kisses made Link relax into Rhett’s body, his hands sliding down the wall slightly. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, letting Rhett’s lips wander over his neck and his hand move over his cock. He let out a small sound of wanting, before he felt like he was fully ready to move again.

Link breathed in deeply before he pushed down fully onto Rhett’s erection, then he moved his body forward, feeling the hardness in him slide out until on the tip remained. He took in another breath before he slid back down, taking him inside once more. A loud gasp left his lips, the sound bouncing off the walls before he began to move, pushing up and down onto Rhett’s cock as quickly as his body would let him. Rhett felt so good and hard and thick inside of him, making him go crazy with lust. “Oh, Rhett, you feel so good…” he whimpered.

When Link started to move, Rhett felt like he was going to go crazy. His hips began to slam against Link’s backside. It was so obvious how much Link wanted him, the way he was bouncing on his cock, the precum that was dripping over the fingers that were curled around his cock, the sounds he was making. He stood up straight and watched Link fuck himself with thick cock.

Rhett licked his lips, groaning. “I missed being inside of you, Link. You’re so tight and hot. Oh, fuck!” Rhett groaned, his head falling back. Link’s quick movements over his cock were intense and intoxicating. He was quick to pull Link up by his arm, pressing his chest against his back. He turned Link’s head towards him, kissing him.

Link moaned loudly, his lips moving on Rhett’s. He eagerly continued to bounce and grind on Rhett’s cock, his hips moving and rotating. Rhett made him feel full and overwhelmed, but it was so good that he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Link licked at Rhett’s tongue before he pulled back, his hands grasping at the curtain and the support bar that was now in his reach. He held onto them tightly, his back arching as he continued to move back and forth on Rhett’s cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, his voice thick with lust and his cheeks flushed pink. He felt utterly debauched and wanton and slutty, bouncing on his boyfriend’s cock like there was nothing else in the world that needed his attention.

“Oh, Rhett… Rhett, Rhett, Rhett!” he whined, feeling his body twitch and a familiar, aching feeling in his gut and between his legs.

“I want to see you cum, Link. I've missed the way you look when you cum from my cock. I need you to scream my name for me, baby,” Rhett moaned, stroking Link faster, his moans and whines driving the taller man wild. He quickened his own thrusts, and he was so close to releasing his own orgasm, but he needed to see Link first, his lips parting and screaming his name and his body trembling and shivering.

“I know you’re close, Link. Do you need some help?” he whispered, his hips slamming into Link’s and his hand stroking him faster. “Show me how much you like being on my cock, Link. How much do you like my big, hard cock inside of you?”

Link took a shape intake of breath, his eyes going impossibly wide as he felt both the sensations on his dick and at his prostate. He shook and bucked hips into Rhett’s large, rough hand, his hips burning and the feeling in his gut become hotter and tighter. His jaw clenched as he moved faster, trying to force his orgasm.

“Rhett, oh my God!” he screamed, his thighs shaking and his nails digging into plastic and sliding over metal. “Fuck, Rhett, I can’t—I’m gonna—ahh!” he yelled, his back arching almost painfully as he felt his orgasm ripping through him. His eyes closed and his mouth dropped open, thick white ropes coming from his cock. He continued to move up and down on Rhett’s dick, grinding into him to prolong the hot white pleasure traveling all over his body.

When he saw Link finishing, Rhett felt his orgasm forced out of him, releasing his load into Link. He let his head fall back while he thrusted in a deeply as he could, his body going tense and rigid. “Link, oh, Link, fuck!” Rhett growled, a shiver traveling through him.

Rhett whined, his body going limp when the orgasmic feeling left him, he held onto Link’s hips before he slid out of him, swallowing thickly as white began to drip out of his lover.

Link was panting heavily, his mouth open slightly. His body relaxed. He felt shaky and weak and tired, and he couldn't help but lean forward and press his forehead against the tiled wall. “Shit,” he gasped, before closing his eyes. He looked over his shoulder at Rhett. “You’re going to kill me one day,” he murmured.

Rhett couldn't help but laugh at that, pulling Link against him as he slid down onto the floor, pulling Link onto his lap. “I’ll try not to kill you too soon,” he murmured, kissing the side of his face.

Link couldn't help but shake his head, but a smile made its way to his face. “Shut up.”


End file.
